<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ébano by Laurelin_94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625008">Ébano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94'>Laurelin_94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 00:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una sensación extraña se apoderó de Gokú a la hora de cenar: ¿qué lo movía a contemplar por largo tiempo a su esposa? ¿Qué clase de poder tenían sus ojos ébano para bloquearlo de tal modo? No lo sabía... y deseaba que Milk lo ayudara a comprender por qué la admiraba tanto, inocente e ignorante de que la respuesta estaba en su propio corazón.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ébano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Este fic va dedicado para Pau-Milk.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>El olor de la comida penetró sus fosas nasales, como anuncio de la deliciosa cena que estaba a punto de probar. Eran de esas tantas cosas que en los últimos dos meses brindaban calidez a su espíritu.</p><p>—Aquí tienes, Gokú.</p><p>El joven luchador sonrió al recibir el enorme plato que Milk le entregaba y se dispuso a devorarlo todo, porque era su modo de decirle cuánto disfrutaba de sus creaciones culinarias, a falta de un discurso que bien sabía no era bueno expresando.</p><p>Mientras la muchacha se quitaba el delantal para acompañarlo en la cena, Gokú redujo la velocidad de su digerir y miró hacia el frente, justo donde ella se había sentado. La contempló tranquila, picando las verduras con una paciencia tal que lo abrumaba. Sus manos finas tomaban el tenedor con pericia, enrollando los fideos en salsa de soya para llevarlos a su boca. Gokú detuvo cualquier movimiento y se concentró en los ojos y el cabello de su esposa: aquel color azabache combinaba a la perfección con Milk. Apenas notó que él mismo tragaba la comida con lentitud, en tanto la examinaba como si jamás la hubiera visto en toda su vida.</p><p>¿Qué había de nuevo o especial en ese instante? Era la pregunta que el guerrero no formulaba y, sin embargo, movía su ser distraído. No pudo evitar sonreír, admiraba la sutil belleza de Milk, mas no con ánimo perverso o excitado. Para Gokú, su mujer era un tesoro excepcional.</p><p>Tampoco entendía de dónde surgió aquella palabra. Quizás era aquello que le hacía <em>sentir</em>, una de esas <em>extrañas</em> emociones que estaba aprendiendo a reconocer en su reciente matrimonio.</p><p>—¿Todo bien? —Milk captó su mutismo y lo hizo reaccionar.</p><p>—¿Eh? Sí, bien…</p><p>—¿En serio? —expresó su intriga— La comida no quedó mal, ¿verdad?</p><p>—¿Cómo crees, Milk? —se frotó el cuello, entre risas— ¡Mira el plato, lo dejé vacío! Estuvo delicioso…</p><p>Otra vez sucedió. Sus dulces ojos ébano lo desnudaron y Gokú volvió a quedar en blanco. Aquella sensación le era <em>incómoda</em>: no había nada peor para él que la incertidumbre y rogaba en silencio que Milk lo ayudara un poco.</p><p> —Te noto extraño.</p><p>—Pues —tomó aire y sonrió, fingiendo seguridad— tus ojos son negros.</p><p>—Sí —Milk arqueó las cejas por tal obviedad y tardó en reaccionar unos segundos, para luego coger su tenedor y comer, todavía desconcertada—. ¿Y…?</p><p>—Eso es bueno —soltó, corrigiéndose él mismo en un santiamén—. ¡Digo, lucen bien! —se reacomodó en su silla, nervioso— Es que te ves más bonita.</p><p>—¡Gokú! —la esposa del joven peleador quedó en suspenso, al mismo tiempo que cubría su rostro sonrojado y sonriente— No sé qué te sucede esta noche, pero gracias…</p><p>Su pecho saltó emocionado. La ansiedad que dominaba a Gokú desapareció y la sonrisa de Milk fue suficiente para devolverle la tranquilidad.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N.A.:</strong>
</p><p>Continuando con la publicación de fics, aquí traigo una nueva viñeta para <em>Dragon Ball</em>; esta vez, dedicada a una de las parejas más tiernas del fandom: Gokú y Milk.</p><p>Si bien ambos tienen potencial para escribirlos en innumerables situaciones, todavía no me arriesgo del todo, ya que siempre temo salirme del IC en su relación. Sin embargo, no pude evitar relatar algo pequeño y, a la vez, significativo. Creo que faltan más fics de Gokú y Milk relacionados a sus primeros años de casados y aquí he intentado reflejar ese proceso de unión, tratando de no arruinar el carácter inocente y despistado de nuestro amado guerrero.</p><p>¡Espero que les guste! ¡Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, suerte! :D</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>